


baby, that's you

by peachtint



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Seongwu, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wet Dream, thigh highs, this is... more romantic than it should be i am Sorry, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtint/pseuds/peachtint
Summary: Daniel has a wet dream about Seongwu. He panics about accidentally violating the sanctity of their best-bro-hood.or:prompt #102 - typical "I had a wet dream about my best friend and now I can't look him in the eye" where daniel have a wet dream about his mega bro seongwu and his perspective of the boy changes completely





	baby, that's you

Daniel breathes.

It’s not a regular kind of breath – it’s ragged – panic, confusion and dread all in one heave.

Dreams don’t mean _shit_ , he tells himself. Dreams are _just_ dreams! They’re nothing but thoughts that piece themselves together and turn into a cesspool of weird ideas.

It’s not like he’s got feelings or anything, he just had a rather… _odd_ dream about his best friend. It’s embarrassing, really – waking up covered in sweat and with something sticky between your legs after dreaming about fucking your best-est bro is nothing short of unorthodox.

“Fuck,” Daniel groans, reaching for the tissues on his nightstand to clean his mess up.

Seongwu’s still fast asleep on the upper bunk. Relief comes like a warm blanket – Seongwu’s a relatively light sleeper and if he’s still asleep, it means he heard nothing.

 

All he has to do is act normal in front of Seongwu. It’s simple – just don’t stare at his ass and tell him that you just had a dream about him sucking you off. Cool.

 

Except Daniel isn’t anywhere near fucking _cool_.

Seongwu strides over and plonks his ass down on the seat next to him at the dining table, then promptly slams his face down.

“I have a headache,” Seongwu whines, squishing his face further down into the marble, as if it could somehow relieve his headache. He turns up to look at Daniel with this stupid pout on his face, hair flying in all directions.

Usually, Daniel would laugh at him and look for some painkillers, but his first instinct now is to avoid his eyes and stare blankly at the bowl of cereal in front of him.

“I said I was in _pain_ , Daniel,” Seongwu huffs. “Why aren’t you comforting me, I’m wounded.”

Daniel sighs.

He fucked up. Rule #1 of the best bro-cum-bandmate-cum-roommate code: don’t have a fucking wet dream about him.

Daniel sighs, again. He doesn’t really look directly at Seongwu, but gets off his seat and scrambles over to the kitchen. He digs through the medicine cabinet and fishes out their last pack of painkillers. Idol life fucking _sucks_ ; they run out of painkillers nearly every month. He hands Seongwu the pills and takes a seat again, not once meeting his eyes.

“Okay, something’s up Niel,” Seongwu squints at him. Daniel shifts awkwardly in his seat.

“Wrong? Hah! Wrong is not... not the case!” Daniel says with way too much enthusiasm. “Nothing’s wrong! I’m just tired.”

From the corner of his eye, Daniel sees Seongwu purse his lips – as if he wants to say something in retaliation. He ends up not prying further and just mumbling a short ‘okay’.

 

They go about their schedules like usual, except Daniel still outright refuses to stare Seongwu in the eye. Even the members are getting suspicious.

“Hyung, you and Seongwu are acting weird,” Daehwi points out during one of their few short breaks, eyeing him with a squint.

“Did you fight?” Jisung pops in while Daniel struggles to find an answer.

“It’s nothing,” Daniel waves them off. “Just the lack of sleep.” The two don’t pry further.

 

Jisung and Daehwi didn’t pry then, but they’re definitely intervening now.

They’d somehow devised a plan that left only two empty seats side by side in the van on the way to their next schedule (which, mind you, was a whole two hour drive away). Daniel snags the seat closer to the window and Seongwu collapses next to him.

Still, he avoids Seongwu’s eyes.

What if their eyes meet and Seongwu realises that his own best bro has ruined the sanctity of their friendship? What if Seongwu never talks to him again?

Daniel doesn’t realise he’s staring way too intently into the side of Seongwu’s head till the older turns around and raises a questioning brow.

“Hmm?” Seongwu hums.

“Uh, nothing,” Daniel fumbles.

If Seongwu had known anything, he’d definitely kept silent about it.

 

One hour in and Seongwu is dozing off, head bobbing along to the movement of the car. Daniel debates guiding his head to his shoulder like he usually does, but the thought of Seongwu lying pliantly beneath him is a barrier he can’t cross.

The idea of initiating physical contact with him now is suddenly so _weird_ – all his senses are heightened and under the mercy of Seongwu.

He stares again. Seongwu’s lips are thin and tinted red from his lip tint and they’re so, so pretty. He tries to shake away that image of those lips wrapped around his dick, those eyelashes fluttering as he presses his eyes shut, but he just _can’t_.

Fuck, he feels so _evil_.

His best friend’s right there and he’s scrutinising his face and visualising him sucking on his dick. _Great. Good. Cool_. All is fucking _swell_.

 

“Niel! We’re here!”

Daniel feels his body stir awake as a hand prods him in the side. Fuck, did he fall asleep?

He pries his sleep shut eyes open and Seongwu is _right there_ – in front of his face, looking pretty like he always does.

“I’m up,” Daniel groans, rubbing at his eyelids with the back of his hand. Seongwu snorts at him and flicks him in the cheek.

“Let’s go, dummy,” he smiles. Daniel feels himself flush, contrary to how he’d usually react when Seongwu treated him like that. _Fuck_ , he’s so far gone.

 

In a week, Daniel falls back into habit (somewhat). He goes back to treating Seongwu mostly normally, but extremely unnaturally.

God, everything Seongwu does keeps him on his toes now.

Daniel _swims_ in this abyss of confusion – what’s this he’s feeling for Seongwu? Does he suddenly have a crush on him after having a wet dream about him? _No way._

And Daniel just keeps sinking, because now everything Seongwu does leaves his heart pounding and his head spinning.

 

Then, just when Daniel thinks that things are returning to normal, Seongwu strikes.

Seongwu’s a pretty conscious guy. He’s always made sure to change his clothes in the bathroom instead of in their bedroom. He’d change his shirt, at most, but never his pants.

So when Seongwu starts stripping his skinny jeans off on a peaceful Thursday evening in front of Daniel, he has to do a double take. Seongwu peels the article of clothing off him slowly, eyes in a daze and focused on one corner of the room. It’s almost like he’s doing a striptease, for the one pair of eyes that just stare on.

Seongwu’s thighs are so fucking _milky_. They’re slender and pale, and they look so fucking smooth. His legs look so hairless and smooth, _god_ (not that Seongwu doesn’t have leg hair, but he shaves).

His thighs are so pretty – Daniel has a hard time trying not to imagine them trembling and wrapped around his waist, or maybe pressed against his head with his face nestled between them.

Daniel doesn’t really realise he’s staring till Seongwu groans softly, reaching up to massage at his own shoulder.

 

“Does it hurt?” Daniel furrows his brows, concerned.

“A little,” Seongwu pouts.

“Do you want a massage?” Daniel concedes – he _knows_ what that pout means.

“You’re the best, Niel,” Seongwu grins. He clambers onto Daniel’s cramped bed, nearly knocking his head in the process. Daniel’s used to this. Giving Seongwu massages is normal, so why’s there this odd feeling of dread nestled deep in his gut?

Seongwu settles between Daniel’s legs, his own dangling off the side of the bed. He relaxes his shoulders like he always does, tilting his head to grant Daniel access.

Daniel wills his hands not to shake. With practiced familiarity, he guides his fingers onto the same sore spot on Seongwu’s shoulder that always acts up. He presses them lightly first, then with more force, thumb practically digging into his skin.

“Ah,” Seongwu sighs. Daniel can’t see his face, but he’s positive that he’s got that pleased cat-like expression on – like a cat that’s just gotten the back of its ears scratched.

A few more skilful presses and satisfied groans from Seongwu later, Daniel starts feeling a little warm under the collar of his pyjamas. _Hell_ , this is way more sensual than it felt before. _It’s just a fucking massage,_ he attempts to tell himself. _Nothing sexual about it! Nothing at all!_

“Ah, right there!” Seongwu practically _moans_. It goes straight to his dick and Daniel nearly snorts out of self-pity. It’s getting ridiculous, seriously. He’s resigned himself to his fate – he’s now more attracted to his best friend than he’d dare to admit and is currently awkwardly shifting to he can’t feel his hard on against his ass. _Fun._

He pities his own dick, too. A week of getting excited for absolutely no reason. A week of getting absolutely no release.

 

Daniel thinks that Seongwu’s stripping and over the top moaning episodes were probably flukes, but _this_ probably isn’t.

Daniel’s just minding his merry business on one of their days off. Seongwu skids into their shared room with a paper bag in hand.

“What’s that?” Daniel asks, gesturing at the pink bag.

“Nothing,” Seongwu grins. His answer is cheeky and Daniel’s getting suspicious. Before Daniel can inquire further, Seongwu ducks away into the bathroom with his bag.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Seongwu’s still in the bathroom and Daniel needs to pee. He gets off his bed and knocks on the bathroom door twice. No answer.

“Seongwu, are you okay?” he raises his voice – maybe Seongwu fell asleep on the toilet bowl.

There’s a faint shuffling of feet against tiles and the rustle of a paper bag being jostled. Daniel frowns.

“Hyung?” he calls out again.

“One minute, Niel!” Seongwu sounds oddly calm, given that he had previously seemed like he was trying his best to hide something.

 

True to his word, Seongwu opens the bathroom door a minute later, bag still in hand. Daniel doesn’t want to seem too curious, but he lets his eyes wander to the bag in Seongwu’s hand.

The gap at the top is small, but there’s something made of cloth in the bag. Daniel’s eyes may have been playing tricks of him, but it’s as if he’d caught a glimpse of some sort of lace trim somewhere in there, too.

He shrugs it off, but intrusive thoughts push their way into his head anyway.

He imagines Seongwu in nothing but black thigh highs, lace trim decorating the tops of them. The contrast of the fabric against his pale skin would be so _pretty_ ; he feels this odd churn in his stomach.

Daniel thinks about Seongwu in those thigh highs, clambering onto his lap and straddling him. He thinks about his thighs, wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer. He thinks about _Seongwu, Seongwu, and Seongwu_.

Suddenly he doesn’t really need to pee anymore.

 

Later that night, Daniel needs to pee again. Without much thought, he stumbles into his and Seongwu’s room to make his way towards the toilet connected to their room.

For a moment, his eyes just scan past Seongwu sitting on his bed – he’s used to it, since Seongwu’s always lazy to climb up.

Usually he’d just walk past him, but this time he has to do a double take.

Seongwu’s sitting on his bed, yes, but he’s also wearing thigh highs.

What the fuck?

 

Seongwu just stares at him, eyes wide and pulling his legs closer to himself awkwardly.

“Hah, thought that you and Sungwoon hyung went out for chicken,” Seongwu provides. Like _that_ explains any of… whatever he’s currently looking at.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Daniel doesn’t mean to say that out loud. He’s torn between extreme confusion and being very turned on. It’s an odd mix, really. Maybe he should just fake his own death and move to LA to become a full time skateboard guy.

“Okay, this is weird and maybe you won’t believe me but I got it in the mail with the fan gifts,” Seongwu darts his eyes down towards his own socked feet. “The management somehow looked past it and when I was opening the gifts I thought it’d be funny, or something? They were just cute, that’s all! I promise!”

Somehow, Daniel’s a little disappointed. Was it really just because it was funny? Daniel just stares.

“Niel?” Seongwu asks, his voice laced with concern.

“What if I said that I wished that they weren’t just a joke?” Daniel blurts. Well, fuck. Didn’t mean to say that at all. Fuck, he’s screwed.

Seongwu’s eyes widen for a bit and he tries to catch Daniel’s eyes, but the younger averts them.

Daniel hears the covers of his bed shuffle and Seongwu steps towards him, albeit cautiously. From his angle, he can see Seongwu’s thighs – slim and pale, peeking out through the small window between the socks and his t-shirt. It’s so fucking cute it physically hurts him.

“Niel?” Seongwu leans forward, forcing himself into Daniel’s line of sight. His eyebrows are knitted together in some form of concern.

“Was it all my imagination?” Daniel sighs. “The massage thing, the stripping?” Okay, Daniel really needs to shut the fuck up before he damages whatever sanctity is left of this friendship. I mean, having a sex dream about your friend, thinking about him 24/7 for the next few weeks, and then catching him just lounging in your room in thigh highs. That’s fucking great.

“No,” Seongwu bites his lip. Daniel feels his heart stop.

“What’s your deal, Seongwu?” Daniel feels his voice tremble. This is _scary_ – he can’t stand the thought of losing Seongwu as a friend.

“My deal? What’s _your_ deal, Daniel?” Seongwu retaliates.

“What?”

“Aren’t we supposed to be best friends, or something? Why did you keep it from me like it was something you needed to hide?” Seongwu’s voice is trembling a bit.

“What?” Daniel acts like he doesn’t know what Seongwu’s saying, But in his head it’s a big fat _oh._ _It makes so much sense now_. Before Daniel can think of ways to plot his own death or reply, Seongwu speaks again.

“It means I heard you dreaming about me that night, so you either fuck me now or leave before I lose my mind,” Seongwu bites that out with clammy fingers clenched into fists at his sides.

Seongwu is staring up at Daniel with those eyes, those fucking eyes – glassed over by a little bit of tears. His words were so firm yet it nearly seems like he's begging.

Daniel doesn’t really know what comes over him next, but he abandons all sense of practicality and pulls Seongwu forward by the shoulders, pressing their lips together.

Seongwu melts into the kiss instantly. His fingers get curled around the fabric of Daniel’s t-shirt, pulling him closer with shaky hands. Daniel’s never kissed Seongwu before, but somehow, he feels like home.

They stumble towards Daniel’s bunk bed, Seongwu pushing him down and straddling him. He hooks one leg across and attempts to sit down, but bumps his head in the process.

“ _Ow_ ,” he winces, grimacing as he falls onto Daniel’s lap in an extreme lack of grace.

“That was _hot_ ,” Daniel grins. He reaches his hand up to rub at where Seongwu had knocked his head. “ _Ah_ , seriously, you’re so damn cute.”

Seongwu just pouts at him.

“Seriously, the cute– _ah_!” Daniel words get caught in his when Seongwu grasps onto his shoulders and grinds his ass down, a yelp coming out instead.

“Compliments later,” Seongwu latches his lips onto the juncture between Daniel’s neck and collarbones, biting and sucking, as if desperate to leave marks.

“Impatient,” Daniel mumbles. He reaches a hand between them, pushing Seongwu’s shirt up and rubbing his index finger along the tent in Seongwu’s boxers. Seongwu’s lips halt motion, and he releases a gasp of surprise into Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel tugs the waistband of his boxers down and closes a fist around Seongwu’s dick, stroking a couple of times to see Seongwu squirm in his lap.

“Niel, wait,” Seongwu breathes, and Daniel stops. “I wanna suck you off.”

Daniel doesn’t get to reply before Seongwu’s between his legs, on his knees. He pulls Daniel’s sweatpants and boxers off at one go, eyes fixated on Daniel’s dick and thighs being exposed inch by inch. Daniel digs his teeth into his bottom lip – he’d spent _so_ much time imagining it that the image before him seemed way too familiar, yet way more stimulating than he could’ve ever expected.

Seongwu’s first few licks are experimental – kitten-like and tentative. Then, he gets a little bolder and licks a stripe up from the base to the tip. Daniel chokes out a groan, unable to look away as Seongwu provides more and more.

When Seongwu finally wraps those pretty lips of his around his dick, Daniel inhales sharply, fingers curling themselves into Seongwu’s hair tightly. Seongwu seems to like it – he moans around Daniel’s cock, vibrations sending a shock of pleasure straight to Daniel’s abdomen.

Seongwu attempts to take Daniel further into his mouth and down his throat. He slackens his jaw and grabs Daniel’s hand, urging him to push his head downwards. Daniel worries that he’ll hurt him, but Seongwu seems so eager he complies anyway.

His mouth is warm and wet – Daniel can feel the shivers travel down his spine when Seongwu hums around his dick.

Then, Seongwu pulls back, only to push back down all the way till he’s reached the base. Daniel lets a moan tumble past his lips.

“Fuck, _Seongwu_ ,” Daniel moans. Seongwu’s eyes twinkle with a little bit of smugness. He looks directly into Daniel’s eyes, his own shedding droplets of tears that cling to his eyelashes, resembling small pearls.

He looks _so pretty_ like this – lips wrapped around his dick and cheeks stained with tears.

He pulls back and then goes down again, then repeats it till Daniel can feel a familiar white heat in the pit of his stomach.

“Seongwu – _ah!_ – hyung, I’m gonna come,” Daniel whines. He grabs onto Seongwu’s hair, pulling him off of his dick. “I don’t wanna come yet.”

He guides Seongwu back onto his lap, gripping onto his thighs and taking in his teary eyes and swollen red lips. He pulls Seongwu’s boxers off in the process, revealing more of his thighs and ass.

Daniel brushes the stray tears away with his thumbs, placing a small peck on Seongwu’s lips.

“You’re such a good boy, just for me,” Daniel grins. He reaches for the little bottle of lotion his keeps under his pillow.

Daniel pulls Seongwu’s shirt over his head, now leaving him entirely bare save for the pair of black lacy thigh highs.

“Lie down,” Daniel says.

Seongwu gets off of his lap and lays down in the small space they have. Daniel positions himself between Seongwu’s legs, nudging them open.

“Your legs are so pretty,” Daniel whispers, lips pressed against Seongwu’s thigh. He kisses the skin softly, then sucks it between his teeth, nibbling and licking.

Seongwu keens at that, squirming a little as Daniel continues making more marks on his thighs.

“Are you sensitive here?” Daniel chuckles and Seongwu feels his face heat up.

Daniel pushes himself up to try and maneuver forward, only to knock his head on the top of the bunk bed with a load of force.

“Shit,” Daniel laughs.

“That was _hot_ ,” Seongwu mocks, giggling and reaching up to pull Daniel down, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. They laugh into the kiss, teeth clashing a little.

Daniel breaks away first, squeezing a little bit of lotion onto his index finger to press against Seongwu’s entrance.

“Okay?” Daniel asks. Seongwu nods.

Seongwu scrunches his nose when the finger enters him fully. Daniel wiggles it a little and Seongwu laughs.

“Did you just _wiggle_ your finger in my ass?” Seongwu snorts.

“Yeah, and I won’t hesitate to do it again,” Daniel wiggles his finger again, only with more force this time. He expects Seongwu to smack him or call him an idiot, but he moans, pressing his eyes shut and throwing his head back.

There’s red dusting his cheeks, travelling all the way up to the tips of his ears. _He’s so fucking cute._

Daniel attempts to thrust the finger in, angling it to hit the same spot as before. Seongwu groans.

“Add another,” Seongwu’s chest heaves a little now.

Daniel complies easily, squeezing out more lotion and pushing his middle finger inside of him.

He curls them to hit the same spot again, applying more pressure. Seongwu instinctively bucks his hips up, a whine escaping him. Seongwu’s got his hands secured around Daniel’s biceps, as if supporting himself before he loses himself in Daniel’s touches.

He adds a third when Seongwu asks him to, again. Seongwu has his eyes shut tight, mouth hanging open slightly.

“ _Please_ ,” Seongwu begs, though he doesn’t know what he’s begging for.

Daniel deems him sufficiently stretched and pulls his fingers out. Seongwu whines at the emptiness, shifting his hips impatiently and spreading his legs further, as if waiting for Daniel to enter him.

Daniel rolls on a condom and adds more lotion, positioning the tip of his dick at Seongwu’s hole.

“Niellie, _please_ ,” Seongwu’s grip on Daniel’s biceps tighten.

Daniel drags his dick across Seongwu’s hole, letting the tip enter slightly only to pull away again.

“Niel, please,” Seongwu’s whining has grown louder and more desperate, tears decorating his flushed cheeks.

“Please what?” Daniel smiles.

“Please fuck me, _Niel_.”

Daniel loves seeing Seongwu like this – so pretty and pliant beneath him. It was merely a fantasy a day ago, but now that Seongwu is really there begging him to fuck him, his own brain is sent into a panic. He maintains his calm well, though.

Daniel pushes in halfway, slowly, gauging Seongwu’s comfort by watching his face closely. Seongwu purses his lips together and Daniel stops.

“Okay?” Daniel asks.

“I’m a big boy, I’ll be fine, _Niel_ ,” Seongwu grins. Daniel takes that as a sign to push in further till he’s fully buried in him. He lets Seongwu adjust for a moment; he waits till the frown that had settled between Seongwu’s brows disappears.

“You know, you’re the cutest person in the world,” Daniel says. Seongwu just laughs, pulling Daniel down by the shoulders and pressing their lips together. They’re mid-make out session when Seongwu pushes Daniel away and tells him to move.

Tentatively, Daniel attempts a weak thrust. He tries another, a little harder and deeper. Seongwu’s back arches off the bed a little when he moans.

“Harder, Niel,” Seongwu bucks his hips up. Daniel picks up the pace and Seongwu wraps his legs around Daniel, pulling him closer with his socked legs.

Daniel hooks a hand under Seongwu’s left knee and positions it over his shoulder. The new angle allows him to thrust deeper into Seongwu, skin slapping against skin as Daniel muffles his own groans. Seongwu lets out a pretty staccato of ‘ah’s, fingers digging so hard into Daniel’s arm he’s sure he’d leave marks.

A few thrusts later and Seongwu’s moans are getting whinier.

“Niel, _fuck_! It’s so… _ah_! Harder, please!” Seongwu whines, practically incoherent and a jumble of words.

“I’m gonna – _ah!_ – come,” Seongwu says.

Daniel feels his own rhythm failing, becoming erratic and irregular as Seongwu clenches around him through his orgasm. Seongwu comes on himself with Daniel’s name on his lips, fingertips digging hard into Daniel’s skin.

Daniel keeps on fucking into Seongwu, chasing his release. Seongwu’s eyes tear at the overstimulation. He lets his body go slack for Daniel to fuck into him till he comes.

When Daniel comes, his hips stutter and falters, a low groan tumbling from his lips. Their chests rise and fall in tandem, both taking a moment to catch their breaths.

Daniel pulls out to remove the condom. Seongwu kinda feels empty.

 

 

After they’ve cleaned up, Seongwu is snuggled into Daniel’s bare chest under the covers.

“Honestly, I didn’t tell you that I knew because I was afraid that the dream was a fluke and you didn’t actually think of me in that way,” Seongwu begins. He mumbles it into Daniel’s chest and the younger nearly misses it.

“I didn’t think of you in that way until the dream, but now that I think about it, I feel stupid for not realising it earlier,” Daniel nuzzles his face into Seongwu’s hair.

“I like you,” Seongwu blurts. “Not that you don’t already know that, but I just wanted to make it clear, y’know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Daniel smiles into Seongwu’s hair. “I like you too, a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! the sex is way more romantic than i originally planned, but it's okay bc it's ongniel!!!  
> to the prompter, i hope i did your prompt justice!!! thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this <3


End file.
